Mobile communications devices, such as smartphones, have become a fixture of everyday life, with many people routinely using them for hours each day. Smartphones typically provide a variety of communication functions, such as phone, e-mail, and texting. In addition, smartphones can provide other functions, such as video games, Internet access and a wide variety of mobile applications for users to enjoy. The widespread use of mobile communications devices has given rise to a very serious and dangerous problem of distracted driving. That is, people driving motor vehicles while simultaneously using their smartphone device. According to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, 3,477 people were killed and 391,000 people were injured in motor vehicle crashes involving a distracted driver in 2015 alone. U.S. Pat. No. 8,264,340 discloses an electronic device fastener, and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/026377 discloses a sensing case for a mobile communications device, and is incorporated herein by reference.